Random Monster Allergy
by cassieanimorph01
Summary: Random one shot stories of Monster Allergy.
1. Flower Girl

**Note: this is my first one shot story. XD anyway, Violet and Charlie Potato are 5 years old here, so Elena and Zick are 15. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own M.A.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a Saturday morning and Elena, Charlie, and Violet were eating breakfast while Mrs. Potato was cooking. That was when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Elena ran to the door. "Oh, hey Zick!"

Minutes later after quick, and serious whisperings (which Mrs. Potato and her other two children didn't know was about the monster world) Elena came back into the kitchen, in a rush, grabbed her toast, and made a run for the door again, when her mom called "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Zick!" said Elena hastily, and quite carelessly. Not knowing the impact of her statement, thinking it sounded innocent.

But Mrs. Potato was used to it. And was already getting the impression that those two weren't just friends anymore.

"Okay, be back in time for lunch."

"I'll try!" she called already outside.

Mrs. Potato shook her head. Then talking to herself she said. "If those two don't get married in the future, then it'll be the end of the world." She laughed quietly at hat thought. Shaking her head again. "after all, they _are_ always together…" she was talking as if she was trying to convince herself about something. " anyway, Zick _is _a nice boy…" she went out of the kitchen, almost forgetting the twins, not knowing they over heard her forward thinking.

Violet looked at Charlie. "Charlie, did you hear that? Big sister Elena and Zick are getting married!"

"Oh boy!" Charlie cheered.

"I want to be the flower girl!"

"No! You can't be the flower girl Charlie! Cuz' you're not a girl!" she said teasing her brother.

"That's not fair!" then what will I be?!"

"A ring bear!"

"I don' wanna be a bear!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon.

"I'm home." Elena said out loud.

Charlie and Violet ran her down, as if they came out of nowhere.

"Elena! Elena!"

"please tell Charlie that I'm gonna be the flower girl!"

"No! that's not fair! I don't wanna be a ring bear!"

"But your not a girl!"

"Elena!"

"Elena!"

"Okay! Okay! Chill!" she sat, up, after being attacked by her two younger siblings. "What's this about?"

"Violet said I can't be a flower girl!"

"Of course! Cuz, boys can't be flower girls! Cuz flower girlz are pwetty!"

"But boys can be pretty!"

"Wait" Elena said in a louder voice. "Where did you get all this? Why who's getting married?"

The two stared at one another, then with big grins on their faces, they pointed at her. "YOU ARE!"

Elena was taken aback. Then the two erupted again with the argument on flower girls.

"Er…."

"What's this all about?" Mrs. Potato came in.

The twins told her everything. Mrs. Potato turned to Elena. "You're getting married?!"

"No! I don't even know where they got that idea!"

Mrs. Potato turned to the twins again. "Where did you two get this idea?"

"you said so, mommy."

"Oh."

She smiled sheepishly at Elena as Elena gave her a questioning glare. "I'll explain later." Then she turned to the twins again. " you can both be flower girls!" she tried to make things better, but it got worse. The twins started chanting happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zick was at home when the noise from the Potato's house turned louder. And he and Timothy could now hear what the twins were saying (or chanting.)

"Zick and Elena are getting married, and we're gonna be flower girls!"

Zick Turned red with embarrassment and confusion. Timothy laughed out loud, and hopped up by the window waiting for an encore.

**Hope it was okay. I'm not sure if it was cute, boring, funny, or what. It was just a random thought. Anyway, please comment after reading. :D**


	2. I'm Next!

**Note: Another random fanfic on monster allergy, which I do not own (that's the disclaimer).**

It was afternoon, and the two were playing in their playroom. Pretending they were flower girls. "I want to get married someday too!" said Violet. "Then you'd be my flower girl, Charlie!"

"Yey!" then he thought for a moment. "But who would you marry?"

Violet thought for a moment.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the living room Elena and Zick were talking when little Violet Potato came running as fast as her little feet can, and looked up at Elena.

"Violet, what's up?"

"Elena, after you marry Zick, can I marry him next

Elena and Zick stared dumbfounded at the little girl, then at each other.

"Aw, isn't that cute Zick? My little girls seem to take a liking towards you." Mrs. Potato entered and smiled with that motherly smile. Both Zick and Elena were burning and would rather be attacked by Magnacat right now.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Another random Story, I thought of. Hope you like it. Sorry if there are OC ness. **


End file.
